


Lost Time

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: Harry's making up for lost time...in coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, fluffy piece I saved for a rainy day. I hope you enjoy.

“I don’t know how you can stand to drink that perfume,” Draco said as he sat across from Harry at the table. Harry looked up from the newspaper and gave Draco a small pout.

“It’s not perfume, Draco,” Harry stated, then punctuated it with a sip from said ‘perfume.’ Draco grimaced as he too took a sip from his own mug. Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

“And I’m supposed to think that sludge is coffee?” Harry scoffed and Draco let out a huff.

“It’s not sludge, it’s called refined taste.”

“No, refined taste is drinking wine not toxic waste,” Harry said and took a loud slurp of his own coffee.

“So help me I will throw out all the creamer and sugar,” Draco seethed and almost spilled his coffee from slamming the mug down so hard on the tabletop. The book he had been reading discarded.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Harry fired back as he too slammed his mug down. Draco stood and Harry followed.

“Disgusting.”

“Obnoxious.”

“Perfume!”

“Slime!” At that they both just glared at each other. For a while they didn’t move, then Harry pressed his lips together and started to slowly smile. Try as he might, Draco eventually succumbed and smiled back. Just another one of their little spats.

“You’re too cute,” Harry said and leaned in to kiss Draco. Draco laughed as Harry pulled away and sat down, Draco followed suit.

“So why  _ do  _ you put so much creamer and sugar in your coffee?” Draco asked as he picked his book back up. Harry shrugged and took a large gulp.

“Growing up the way I did I didn’t get a lot of treats or sweets. I’m just making up for lost time,” Harry said absentmindedly. Draco stilled and stared at Harry, then got up and moved around the table to stand next to Harry. Harry looked up at Draco and, as cliche as it was, Draco had never been more in love than that moment.

“I will buy you all the sugar in the world to make up for lost time,” Draco promised and Harry grinned up at his husband. Harry took hold of Draco’s hand and kissed the knuckles.

“Thank you,” Harry said and Draco heard unconditional love deep within those two words. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly and could taste all the sweets he had put into that coffee.

“Wow, that’s strong. Is that peppermint?”

“As much as my body will let me consume without dying,” Harry chuckled and Draco smiled down at him. He didn’t mind the sweetness anymore.


End file.
